


Tastes Like Damnation

by deathanddestruction



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Other, i know now and the answer is no, who knows - Freeform, will there be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathanddestruction/pseuds/deathanddestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Day didn’t like his job at the local coffee shop. He didn’t particularly hate it either, but he could count the number of reasons why on one hand and still have extra fingers. One - the hours left him plenty of time for exy. Two - the discounts. Three - a certain customer named Andrew Minyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first [ actual ] fic that came from a longer than expected one shot.  
> Shoutout to the friend who made me do this, and then made me expand it  
> It shall be very fluffy  
> Kisses x

Kevin Day didn’t like his job at the local coffee shop. He didn’t particularly hate it either, but he could count the number of reasons why on one hand and still have extra fingers. For one, the hours made it easy enough for him to make room for exy practice. Two, he got discounts. What with how little he actually slept, his drinking habits of about four coffees a day, plus one extra at home, and don't even get him started on vodka—It was amazing he wasn’t dead yet. And last, but not least, one of his regular customers. Kevin only learned his name when he came up to get his order after it was called. Andrew, huh?

It took a while for Kevin to even talk to him, but it started with a professional “Good morning, what can I get for you?” and eventually became Kevin knowing exactly what he wanted, except when an extra sweet looking special came up. They ended up sitting together when Kevin had breaks, talking at first to get to know each other, but some days just keeping quiet near each other. It went on for months, five to be exact, a routine being established.

A week before it became six months, though, Andrew came in with a guest. He was slightly taller than Andrew, a little less frowny, and Kevin could already tell he was someone who ran their mouth. They ordered together, but it was more like Andrew nodded at Kevin and the new person actually ordered a drink. He was doing his job, writing their names on the cups (thanks to this, again, he figured out the new person was named Neil), and definitely not looking over at the two boys with a hint of jealousy. It wasn't obvious, but it only took Kevin a little while to realize that they were dating. How long has this been going on? Did Andrew bring Neil with him to tell him to take a hint and he wasn't interested? So many things crossed his mind that he almost missed the cup while pumping the syrup. Great.

“I didn't know he was _that_ cute.” Neil said, glancing at the barista, or Kevin, Andrew had told him his name. Andrew shrugged, but also glanced at Kevin. “If ‘cute’ to you is a fucking mess, then there you go.” Neil scoffed, “You're the one who wanted me to come and see him with you.” He managed to say before he heard their names called, drinks ready. “We should ask him out.” Andrew stood up, making Neil follow. “You do it, you're the one who said you were up for a third party when I mentioned him.” To that, Neil grinned. It had been a joke at first, but upon seeing the barista Andrew had mentioned to him in person, Neil found himself actually interested to see how this would go.

Kevin handed the pair their drinks and was ready to turn right back around to work before he heard his name called. He didn't recognize the voice, so it had to be Neil, and when he turned around, he found he was right. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” He asked, not used to starting casual conversations with any other customer but Andrew. This is the part where Neil told him to stay away from his boyfriend. This is where Kevin contemplated quitting this job and moving to purely exy earlier than he expected. “Andrew told me quite a bit about you,” Neil said, smiling, and snapping Kevin out of his thoughts. “And I was thinking, maybe you wouldn’t mind going out on a date? With both of us?”

It took a minute for Kevin to respond. One, because _both of us_? He just had to have heard that wrong. It wasn't that Kevin minded a poly relationship(he may have considered it while talking with Jean about Jeremy, but decided against it); it was more of the suddenness, the straightforwardness. He was right about Neil running his mouth. Two, because he just barely met Neil? A quick glance(again, definitely **not** staring at both him and Andrew from behind the counter) at best. Sure, he was attractive, seemed nice enough. And if Kevin was being honest, anyone who could get through Andrew should be great. (He and his coworkers has to try harder to get customers after Andrew glared at most of them.) Three, was Andrew even okay with this? He glanced over to the aforementioned man to see him slightly looking back at him, almost impatient for his response. Well, that was motivation. “Sure.” Came out of Kevin’s mouth before he thought otherwise. Andrew turned around fully and started for the door. Neil grinned, “Great, Friday, at seven. Since you're off.” Then he walked after Andrew. Kevin stood there, dazed. He had a date this Friday. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Andrew know his schedule. Or maybe it was a good one. Either way, what really mattered was that he heard Neil’s teasing “If this goes well, we’ll have use for the top shelf now.” And Andrew’s flat-toned, “Shut up, Josten.” Before the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, date day. Kevin has no idea what's in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I honestly did.
> 
> Let me know if any ideas for this, since I currently am trying to sort things out. If you do have any, comment and it has a 90% chance of happening.
> 
> But anyways, have a first date between these nerds.

Friday seemed to come too fast and too slow at the same time. It was only four, but Kevin already had both a regular coffee and one infused with vodka. He shouldn’t be this nervous, really, since Andrew and Neil made more visits to the coffee shop this past week. The first time was so they could exchange numbers, see if this date was still going to happen, and discuss whether they were going to pick Kevin up or not. They decided they were, but Neil was coming by himself and Andrew was going to wait at wherever the two decided to have the date.

It honestly wasn’t that bad, considering he had three hours to compose himself, but here he was, staring in front of his closet with no ideas of what he would wear. It got so bad, he found himself contemplating calling Nicky for help. His finger was hovering over the ‘call’ button before he realized the endless teasing and questions that would come from Nicky if he said he was going on a date. But he needed help, unless he was going to show up to a date in a Trojans hoodie. Who could he call that would help him, but not ask too many questions? Looking through his contacts, he decided on asking Matt for help, especially since Dan was probably there and she would judge him less than anyone else. He found that he was right, and three hours later, he was ready and waiting for Neil at his door. With Dan’s, and a little help from Matt to hurry the process, he ended up in a lighter-blue-he-would-normally-wear button down and black jeans. Now all he had to do was wait. 

It was ten past seven when Neil knocked on his door. When he opened the door, Neil smiled, small but not without meaning, and they made their way to the car. “Sorry I’m late,” Neil started talking first, “I had to compromise with Andrew or we wouldn’t have found a date idea.” “It’s alright.” Kevin said, wondering what the compromise was. He found out when they pulled up to a building and followed Neil upstairs to the roof. There, Kevin saw a blanket spread out with a basket full of food, and Andrew leaning against the side, a cigarette between his fingers. Neil didn’t even have to call out to Andrew, he just walked up to the other boy, and Andrew immediately handed an unlit one to him. After, Neil turned to Kevin again, “Hope you don’t mind these. But the picnic was my idea. I thought we could do something nice before you see what we actually do.” Kevin shrugged, “I don’t care, and you didn’t have to - what you usually do would’ve been fine.” “Told you.” Andrew said, but he walked to the blanket anyways, Neil close behind, and Kevin took that as a sign to follow. 

Thankfully, the picnic wasn’t as awkward as Kevin thought it would be. They would talk about each other, the early process of getting to know new people, but there was also comfortable silences like the ones he and Andrew shared at the coffeeshop. It was just..Neil was there too. That was the only difference. 

After the picnic, they were off to what Neil and Andrew considered a ‘usual’ date. Andrew drove, Kevin sat in the back, and while he looked out the window to see where they were going, Neil picked a station. The three ended up in Columbia, and Andrew and Neil fell into an easy routine. When they pulled up to a club - Eden’s Twilight - Kevin noticed, the other two fell into an easy routine. He got out with Neil while Andrew parked and followed him to a booth. When Andrew came, he took Kevin to go and get drinks, which Kevin would never deny, especially if it was vodka. They sat, drinking and talking more, or, Kevin and Neil were talking and Andrew looked uninterested. Granted, the main reason they talked so much was because they found a common interest in exy. The conversation was starting to get a bit intense, since Kevin had about six glasses of vodka, so Andrew made the move for them to leave.

They didn’t leave Columbia, like Kevin thought, but they ended up at this place called Sweetie’s. The three went inside, Andrew looking at the waiter, who later came out with bowls of ice cream for all of them. It was a bit more silent this time, because Kevin managed to have a little more alcohol before coming here, making him drunk enough to quiet down. He watched Neil and Andrew instead, and decided to himself that he really didn’t mind this. It felt less lonely, and he felt like if he even had the chance to separate them and keep only one, he didn’t want to. His drunken state like seeing the two together, and liked it even more when they would easily fit him into any conversation they were having. 

When the two dropped Kevin home that night, they walked him inside and set him down on the couch for now. He was still conscious enough to put himself to bed, anyways, but still just a little too drunk to stop himself from saying, “I had a nice time, really.” Andrew had no outwards reaction, but Neil said what he was thinking for both of them, “So did we, but does that mean we get to do this again sometime?” To that, Kevin found himself nodding. “You know where to find me..” His eyes were closing, but he saw Neil nod and heard Andrew’s, “No more picnics.” The two left his house, leaving Kevin to lock the door and make his way to bed. Maybe this wasn’t going to go as bad as Kevin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thank you for all the kudos and hits!  
> It's been literally a day and I didn't think this would happen so fast??
> 
> P.S. I'm working on other things for other fandoms too, so..you can request something if I know it.   
> What do I know, you ask?  
> Check it out here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cityofanklebiters   
> request there too, if you'd like!
> 
> Love you x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the three of them get closer, Kevin's life gets filled with new kinds of 'normals'...and he actually kind of likes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever [ meaning: a week- ], but I promise to try to update more often. Especially since I came up with a whole list of ideas to work into this. 
> 
> This is super fluffy, also maybe a little cheesy because if I'm being honest, it's what I do best. But how cheesy it comes off as depends on you. 
> 
> Enjoy these nerds x

It was actually a lot easier than Kevin expected. After a month and a half and four more dates in Columbia, he felt much more comfortable around the both of them. They both seemed to notice too, in both the big and the small ways Kevin showed it. The biggest way he showed it was letting them hang out at his house for the day, which only happened twice - including today. Before, it was either dropping him off and bringing him upstairs to bed when he was drunk. Now, they got to just lounge on the couch and watch TV. The small ways, however, seemed to mean more. It was things like linking arms with Neil, looking up at Andrew for that small nod before he took his pinky with his own, and most importantly; it was finding himself in the middle while they walked, in that exact position. And it wasn’t just Kevin showing ways of getting closer. Neil offered cigarettes, watched exy games while simultaneously cuddling and trying not to hit each other in the face, and gave him a shoulder to lean on after a bad day at work. Andrew offered spoonfuls of ice cream every once in awhile, confronted a customer who was being rude to him(there were no injuries, luckily), and knew when he needed some time to himself. The more they spent time together, the more natural it all felt. 

The three of them sat on the couch that was barely able to fit all of them, a game show playing mostly for background noise as they started talking what felt like five minutes ago, but was actually half an hour. How it started was actually rather awkward, Kevin had walked into the kitchen while Andrew and Neil were sharing a kiss, which didn’t bother him at all, but Neil had his own thoughts about it. 

“Which one of us would you kiss first?” He asked, Andrew left ten minutes ago to get more ice cream - he told Kevin he was going to buy some to keep in his freezer now too. To that, Kevin shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t think it matters.” He said, glancing at the other boy. “I do have a question, though..” Neil automatically nodded, so Kevin sighed softly before he asked, “When was your first kiss? I mean, Andrew doesn’t seem like one for impromptu kisses.” As an answer, he got a small smile and Neil looking like he had to think for a second before actually speaking. “It wasn’t impromptu. And Andrew actually asked me-” he cut himself off at the surprised look Kevin gave him and chuckled. “I know, I know. I didn’t believe it at first, either.” The smile from earlier was back, “But he didn’t ask the awkward ‘can I kiss you?’, that’s not Andrew.” Kevin raised an eyebrow, “What did he ask, then?” “He asked ‘yes or no?’.” Honestly, Kevin didn’t know how to respond to that. It was a simple question, but he could sense the meaning behind it. It was an important aspect of their relationship that Kevin hadn’t heard about until now, and didn’t get to share just yet. 

The talk seemed to unanimously end there, both of them drifting their eyes back to the game show still playing. It was that part of dramatic silence before the contestant made their choice, the host asking another simple question: “Deal or No Deal?” Kevin almost scoffed at the irony. To stop himself, he glanced over to Neil - only to find that he moved closer and was now looking at Kevin like he was trying to decide something. It wasn’t long after before he heard Neil speak. “Yes or no?” After a moment of silence, Kevin thought he might have took too long. He was just taken aback by the question, even if they had just finished talking about the subject. When he found his voice again, the “Yes,” that came out of his mouth was both expected and not. Neil just smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss on Kevin’s lips, one he got to return for just a little bit before he heard a “140%.” coming from the doorway. Andrew was there, two bags in hand that Kevin knew was filled with ice cream and probably only ice cream. “Does that go for just me or both of us?” He heard Neil say, which he didn’t understand, but he felt like he would later. “It goes for whoever the fuck you want it to go to.” Andrew said, walking to the kitchen. “That means both.” Neil said before Kevin faced him again and Andrew came to join them on the couch, a tub of ice cream with him. “Shut up and watch, Josten.” He said, taking the open seat beside Kevin, leaving him in the middle. 

The rest of the day went as normal, the three of them switching between exy and random game shows, the alcohol being brought out eventually as well as actual food, except there were two things that weren’t normal. Andrew and Neil ended up falling asleep on the couch, still with Kevin in the middle, and Kevin fell asleep last, wondering when he was going to get to kiss Andrew too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just have to say that the whole "deal or no deal" thing made me laugh while writing. It got so bad that when i was going to type "yes or no", I accidentally started typing "deal or no deal"- save me. 
> 
> A quick thank you for all the kudos, I literally don't understand- feel free to leave a little comment or whatever you want, throw your ideas at me. I would love them all. 
> 
> Also, this isn't the only thing I'm going to be/already working on, I have other fandoms and other sin ships I really want to write for, so...stay tuned. Maybe even throw a suggestion at me. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin makes a few phone calls...and reminds himself that he has a damn good support system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to update more frequently, but life happens.  
> It's been a busy week.   
> But enjoy this! 
> 
> Also, Andrew and Neil aren't in this chapter, but I thought it would a nice time to involve the other foxes+ a little bit.

The next day, Kevin was sitting by himself on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels to find either an exy game or a game show. His thoughts were occupied with his significant others, or...could he call them that yet? He figured that since it's been a little more than a month since they’ve started dating, but he still felt like he needed to make sure. In the middle of all these other thoughts, he realized that he didn’t tell anyone yet. Not one of his friends knew, not even Matt and Dan - who had helped him with his first date. It wasn’t like Kevin was trying to hide anything from his friends, it just slipped his mind. He did know that his friends wouldn’t pressure him to tell, no matter how long it’s been, they knew Kevin would tell them when he was ready, but he still kind of felt bad. Nothing was wrong with them knowing, besides, maybe Neil and Andrew actually wanted to meet his friends. With a sigh to snap him out of his thoughts, Kevin reached for his phone, scrolling through his contacts while debating on sending a text or calling them. He figured he should call, especially since it had been a long time since he had actually called anyone. Figuring out who to call first was no problem at all. It seemed obvious that the first person he should call was the person he knew the longest. His best friend, going back even before he met Jean.

“Kevin?” A voice said when they picked up on the very first ring. “Are you alright? You usually only call me in emergencies, what happened?” Kevin let out a small laugh before he spoke with a smile, “I’m fine, Thea. I just wanted to call and chat. That’s not a problem, yeah?” Thea Muldani was Kevin’s best friend before everything. Before the coffee shop, before college, before the other friends that somehow worked their way into his life. Back when he was only goal in life was exy - don’t get him wrong, it’s still the main goal, there just had to be some setbacks - back when they were little kids and Kevin didn’t know he was attracted to the same sex instead of the opposite, Thea was there and she had always - and still does - have his back.

“No, it’s not.” He heard her say from the other side of the receiver,the small sigh of relief coming through, “But next time: send me a text first so I don’t panic and get up for no reason.” The smile on Kevin’s face widened ever so slightly. “Fine, you got a deal. Anyways, I did call for a specific reason, but first thing’s first. How have you been?” “I’ve been good, the job at gym is just as sweaty and gross as ever..but I still find myself enjoying it. How’s the coffee shop?” The TV was officially off; he wanted to focus on the conversation. “It’s fine. I think someone’s going to get a promotion soon, since our manager is leaving in two weeks. I swear, if it’s me, I’m just going to rename all the coffees based on how badly I imagine someone would need caffeine.” He heard a laugh from the other side and a, “I dare you. Fucking do it, I’ll even pay you. Name one: ‘The In-Laws Are In Town’ and I’ll give you 20.” “I’ll remember that and I will find you for that 20.” There was a small pause of silence, but it wasn’t awkward. It never was, it felt more like a pause to enjoy each other’s presence. “So...that specific thing you called me for..what is it?” Thea asked. A moment’s hesitation from Kevin most likely told her that it was something serious, he knew her too well to think otherwise, but he let out a breath and found some words. “Well, you know how you’re always bugging me to find someone?” He started with and continued after a mumbled ‘ _I_ don’t bug you. Jean does.’ from Thea, “I did...I actually found two people.” Kevin could practically see her eyes widen. “Kevin. Are you telling me that the first time you get in a relationship after-” He knew why she stopped herself and was thankful. If he had to hear his name, he would lose his guts. “After the last..and you’re cheating on them?” His head shook, though he knew she couldn’t see. “No, no. I met them together. They were dating and they both asked me out on a date and-” A small gasp stopped him. “Kevin Day. Holy shit. That’s actually amazing. I’m happy for you!” A weight lifted off his shoulders. Part of him knew she’d be supportive, but there was a small part that doubted it. It just seemed weird.

“Thanks Thea, maybe you’ll meet them one day.” With a grin he could hear in her voice when she said ‘not maybe, I will meet them.’ and a couple of goodbyes in order, he hung up. And after that, he felt better. The next few phone calls were easier. Dan and Matt both congratulated him, and he swore he heard Allison in the background cheering and yelling that she gave him a thumbs up. Nicky tried to be angry for him not telling, but he ended up telling him how happy he was. He also seemed extra happy. Whether it was because Erik was in town or otherwise, Kevin didn’t really think it mattered. He was right about one thing. His friends were supportive and knew he would tell them when he was ready. It was a nice reminder of the support system he had. And thinking about it a bit more...Kevin figured Neil and Andrew would get along with them. Even if it may or may not take a little while, in regards to Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a birthday present to myself.   
> As a reminder of the support system of friends I have. They are all amazing, each and every one of them.   
> So..shoutout to you guys! You know who you are.  
> Mwah x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan invites Kevin over to hang out with the rest of the gang.   
> He drinks a little too much vodka.  
> Allison and Nicky fight over movie choices.  
> The night turns out more civil than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated???  
> it's been forever and I apologize- 
> 
> I honestly plan on updating this more, I swear on Neil's exy racket. 
> 
> There'll be more in store, but for now...
> 
> Enjoy this! And thank you for reading x

Dan called him earlier that day, wanting a full friend hangout day. Kevin wasn’t usually one for these things, he mostly wasn’t in the mood for the stupid “fights” between Nicky and Matt, the gossip spread by Renee and Allison, and the constant mothering he got from Dan. But she convinced him to come. It was easy for her by now; all it took was, “Jean’s coming too, he’s bringing vodka, and you can bring extras.”

 

He found that it was a simple process. Asking Andrew first resulted in a ‘no’, but asking Neil after resulted in a ‘yes’ from both of them. The three of them met up at Kevin’s place before Andrew drove them to Dan and Matt’s apartment. He recognized Nicky and Renee’s car in the lot while they walked upstairs, Neil being the one to knock on the door.

 

When the door opened, Matt looked at the three of them one at a time - the height difference in all three of them apparent - but after, he broke out in a smile and moved aside for them to come in. Dan welcomed them next, grinning and immediately handing Kevin a half empty bottle of vodka. As soon as he took the first sip, she took Neil away from him - for the interrogation, or as she called it: bonding moment - Andrew following right behind her. Kevin let out a small sigh, making his way towards the couch. He sat down and took another sip before he was interrupted again.

 

“Kevin, my man!” Nicky said, smiling as always, “Where’s your date mates? Did Dan get them before me?” A small nod from Kevin and Nicky kept going, “Damn, I get them next. Enjoy yourself a little tonight, by the way. Or..try to. You’re always so grumpy.” Kevin just waved him off, “Where’s Erik? He grow tired of you yet?” His tone was flat, but Nicky understood that he meant it as a joke..mostly. Before Nicky could answer, though, Erik came over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Never." He said simply, but with a warm smile. Kevin stood up and let the two have the couch so they could cuddle and not have Kevin in the way. Or the other way around. Either way, the door opened again and Jean walked in, so Kevin made his way over.

 

After some one on one conversation, the group started to settle into the middle of the living room, each one of them putting their input on what movie they should watch. Kevin was holding another vodka bottle- this one full (for now) - and sitting on a blanket on the floor next to Neil, both of them waiting for Andrew, whom Matt told there was candy. No one was getting any candy, not with it in Andrew’s possession. Nicky was on Erik's lap, next to Dan who was on Matt’s. Allison and Renee were somehow fitting on the single chair. Kevin didn’t know how close they were to actually picking a movie - thanks to Allison and Nicky, who were throwing criticism on the other’s pick - but there was a moment of silence when Andrew came back into the room.

 

It’s not like it was bad, but Nicky stopped mid-sentence while talking about how poor the character portrayal was in whatever movie Allison picked (to be honest, Kevin wasn’t paying attention) and blinked in Andrew’s direction. Then, he faced Kevin and practically yelled, “Wait, wait, wait, why the hell didn’t you tell me that you were dating my cousin?!” That made Kevin blink before answering, “I didn’t know? I also thought you were going to talk to them after Dan?” Nicky stood up, waving his arms at Kevin. “I _was_ , but she didn’t give me time! I barely got to say anything to Neil before Allison said we were watching _Paper Towns_!” Allison immediately said back, “I haven’t seen it Hemmick! That’s the only reason why.” Nicky then turned to Allison, “You don’t need to, Reynolds, it stinks.” The response he got was an eyeroll from Allison and a, “I told you, though.” With a shrug from Andrew, who was taking his place on the opposite side of Kevin.

 

“What do you mean ‘told me’? When?” Nicky said, moving to sit back on Erik’s lap. “That one day I texted you.” Nicky’s mouth hung open for a second. “I thought that was a joke? I told Aaron you finally had a sense of humor!” The conversation ended with another shrug from Andrew and him picking up one of the DVD’s - Nicky’s choice - and handing it to Renee. That was that.

 

Four hours, a few shots, and one stupid party game later, most were asleep. Dan and Matt went back into their room an hour ago, Nicky was dragged by Erik back to his house, Allison and Renee were together on the couch, and Kevin was being walked out with Neil on one side and Andrew on the other. The three went back to Kevin’s house, Andrew and Neil having to drag him inside and to the bed, though.

 

There was still a little consciousness in Kevin, since he had a pretty high tolerance, so he managed to mumble, “I know that probably sucked and you don’t want to go back-” but he was cut off by Neil. “No, we’re going back next time. I think they liked us.” He had a small smile on his face, moving to sit next to where they laid Kevin down. Kevin looked up at him and was met with a sincere look in his eyes and just had to ask, “Wait, are you telling me you had fun?” A short laugh came from him before he nodded, “Yeah, I had fun. Did you, Andrew?” The man in question had just come back from getting bottles of water and aspirin for the inevitable hangover Kevin was getting tomorrow. “Both the movies they picked were stupid. I’m only going back if Matt gets more candy.” Neil rolled his eyes, “He had fun. But don’t worry about us, you should go to sleep.” Kevin scooted back onto his bed before he mumbled, “Stay? Both of you? I don’t trust myself enough not to knock the aspirin down instead of the alarm clock.” Neil glanced at Andrew, who made the first move, which was walk over and crawl onto the side he wanted. Neil laid down on the opposite side, turning to face Kevin and look at him before whispering, “Thanks for tonight.” It was a nice thing to fall asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and more than welcome, really. Your comments give me life. 
> 
> Come and yell at me to update more on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cityofanklebiters
> 
> Love you lots!! xx


	6. Quick Note

Okay, so before you go on reading, I want to give you a little heads up.

No, this isn't an abandoning the fic note, there are just a couple things that are gonna change. The main thing is that I'm changing the structure of this fic.  
What I mean by that is that instead of making it a comprehensive series, it'll be like little snippets from now on. Still in the same universe, still the same vibe it's got going, just.. if you feel like it's getting a bit jumpy time-wise in the next few chapters(after this next one), that's why. Oh, they might also get a bit shorter, too. College is starting to get to me-

Anywho, thanks for taking the time to read this. And thanks for reading the fic in general! 

Love you


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are annoying but are they more annoying than Kevin's boyfriends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Quick thing, again, the chapters from now on are gonna be more like snippets than an actual story, but please do enjoy them! 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and I love you x  
> Feedback is welcomed and most likely celebrated by me with open arms.

Waking up was horrible, but Kevin was never a morning person, to begin with anyways. The other two weren’t in bed with him, but he heard a voice downstairs and saw a glass of water and two pills on the stand next to him. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his head, and took the pills quickly before moving to trudge downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he found Andrew and Neil standing on opposite sides of the counter, a bowl of cereal in each of their hands, and talking. Andrew noticed him first and motioned for him to join them. Kevin didn’t need to be told twice, so he walked over and grabbed a bowl for himself. He sat on the stool next to Andrew, starting to eat while Neil finished what he was saying. 

 

Kevin wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, just focused on finishing his cereal. He didn’t think the other two would mind anyways. But when Neil finished whatever he was talking about, he turned over to Kevin and said, “Morning sunshine,” with a slightly wide smile on his face. Kevin still wasn’t in the mood, and frankly, couldn’t help himself when he responded with, “Fuck you.” He heard Andrew’s voice beside him blankly go, “Good to know that you’re a morning person.” Kevin so eloquently responded with, “Fuck you, too.” 

 

A bit of the day went by in a similar fashion, nursing a headache for a bit and lounging around on Kevin’s couch until there was a knock on the door. When Kevin went to open it, he found Jean on the other side. Jean followed Kevin inside without a word, the two in a comfortable routine. Neil and Andrew noticed, though, and Neil was the first to speak up. “Who’s this, Kevin?” It wasn’t rude or anything, just curious. Andrew took a look at both Neil and Kevin before looking to the person he didn’t know. “It’s Jean, isn’t it?” Kevin nodded, walking back towards the two of them. “Yeah. You look through my phone to figure that out, Minyard?” Andrew didn’t respond, but Jean walked to the living room as well and looked at the other two boys. “Nice to meet you guys. Kevin told me a bit about you.” Neil gave him a small smile and Andrew nodded in response.

 

It ended up being the four of them hanging out on Kevin’s couch together, few words being exchanged after the initial greetings and getting to know a little about each other. They were watching another game show, some kind of trivia show this time. Kevin didn’t hear the question, busy talking to Neil to figure out if one of them was going to cook or if they were going to go out, but he heard Andrew’s voice going, “It’s you, Jean.” The other two turned to look at Jean, who was looking at Andrew with a confused look. “What are you talking about?” He asked, to which he got Andrew’s response of, “Jean. Jean Valjean.” Kevin couldn’t fight the groan he made immediately after. Neil just grinned and high-fived Andrew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin had a rough week and Andrew and Neil thought he needed to chill. He did, but he got drunk to do it. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and I managed to update this.  
> I feel blessed.
> 
> This one's based on this: https://vine.co/v/e1wuAgKpbd7 vine I found on tumblr
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a long ass week for Kevin. The coffee shop didn’t get any easier to deal with since so many people were getting coffee all the time, and to make it worse, he got stuck with training some new kid his boss hired. So yeah, he was tired. That’s why on his day off, Andrew and Neil decided to take him out. 

 

They went to Columbia, the usual spot, but it was a sight for sore eyes after Kevin had been looking at nothing but espresso machines and his pillow for the week. The three of them started the night early, barely even 10, but Kevin went straight for vodka. Andrew and Neil started slower, mostly so they could keep an eye on Kevin. 

 

A bottle of vodka and a bowl of ice cream later, Kevin was drunk off his ass and complaining to the two of them. Neil found it amusing he had never seen Kevin so loose before. For a second, the thought crossed his mind that he could probably get lots of photos. Videos, even. Stupid and cute ones. He took out his phone and started snapping every once in a while. 

Andrew, on the other hand, found it kind of annoying. Kevin wouldn’t shut up. He thought of punching him once, just to hear silence again for a minute, but decided against it when he figured he would have to carry Kevin back to the car and to the house. 

 

The three of them were still sitting in the booth, well past midnight, Kevin’s arm slumped around Neil’s shoulder while he muttered, “It’s not my fault we run out of cups sometimes. Or that I can’t make their drinks  _ exactly _ the way they want it. They should make it at home for fuck’s sake. I don’t even get paid enough for this.” Neil nodded sympathetically, holding back a chuckle. It was about the third time Kevin complained about that, though the part about his pay was new. They left a few minutes later, one of Kevin’s arms around each of them.

 

“We should just stay here, what if he throws up in the car on the way back?” Neil said. “I’d kill him.” Andrew responded. The two of them had left Kevin in the car, the door open in case he regained some sense and threw up, while they talked. It wasn’t a long talk, but by the time they looked back for Kevin, he was gone. “Shit.” Neil said, quickly starting to look around for any sign of their boyfriend. “I’ll kill him when we find him instead.” Andrew said, but started walking off anyways. 

 

They found Kevin 20 minutes later, lying in the grass with his eyes closed. Neil knelt down beside him and tapped his shoulder. “Kevin, get up. We’re going to get you into bed, but we have to get to the house first.” “Can’t get up. Too sleepy. Too dead.” Was Kevin’s muttered response. Neil sighed, but Andrew knelt down and picked Kevin up, putting him around his shoulders. One arm was around the bend of his knees and the other held Kevin by the arms. “I should’ve punched him back at Sweetie’s.” Andrew muttered. Neil couldn’t resist but snap a picture. “Share that and I swear-” Andrew started, but Neil waved him off. “That one was for me. Come on, let’s go back to the car.”

 

Half of the walk back to the car was in silence, but then. “You gotta let me try something, Andrew.” Neil suddenly said turning around so he was walking backwards, but facing Andrew and Kevin. Andrew took one look at Neil and knew he was set on this, so he shook his head and responded, “Do whatever you want to embarrass him, but I’m not doing anything for it.” Neil grinned and pulled out his phone, opening out snapchat. “Hey Kevin?” He called out, getting a slurred, “Yeah?” in return. Neil grinned, pressed record, and automatically started somewhat singing, “Backstreet’s back, alright!” He heard Kevin start mumbling some words when he said ‘back’, and went on to make some noises from the song. The video went on after Neil stopped and Kevin continued the “duns” until it became this sort of slurred mess. Neil posted it immediately. He even sent it to Nicky. 

  
“You’re gonna regret that later.” Andrew said when they got to the car. Nicky had snapchatted him back with a video of him laughing. He had saved it, and was probably going to show the rest of their friends either now or first thing in the morning. “Worth it.” Neil said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback would mean a bunch. I love you x


End file.
